Shattered Glass
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: co-authored by TheLittleMonster1024 and rainbow-dango. Set in a slightly AU season three. Castle comes into work one day and spots some bruises on Kate's arms that look suspiciously like finger marks.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter One: Written by: Jordann**

**AN: Okay, so this new fic is going to be co-written with my best internet friend Ellie! (rainbow-dango). If you haven't already, I suggest you go check out her fic! It's a tear jerker! Anyways, we'll be alternating writing each chapter. This is an AU starting late season three before the two-parter. Oh, and Kate ISN'T with Josh. She's with someone else, named Chris.**

* * *

Castle smiled as the elevator dinged, signaling his arrival to the homicide floor. He stepped through the rickety doors and made his way to his favorite detective's desk. He sat her coffee down in front of her. He plopped down in his chair and smiled at the look of determination on her face. It didn't matter what she did, even something as little and boring as paperwork, she was so focused. She was so incredibly strong-minded; it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Castle?" She said, bringing him from his thoughts. "What'd I tell you about staring?" By the sound of her voice, you'd think she was annoyed, but the small, almost shy smile on her face proved otherwise.

He grinned at her as she reached for a sip of her coffee. "Just paperwork today?"

She nodded. "Yeah, should be a pretty boring day, unless a body drops."

He nodded just as she did. He studied her like he did almost everyday. She seemed off. The barely concealed dark circles under her eyes were almost alarming. And now that he watched her, her movements were slower than usual, she still had that look over determination, but it looked…forced.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, yeah." She said quickly. "I'm fine."

He hesitated, never knowing how much to push her. "You sure? You seem…tired."

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Castle."

Kate fell quiet again as she reached for a new piece of paper. As she did, her sleeve rode up on her arm revealing beaten, bruised skin instead of the perfect skin he was expecting. She quickly saw his gaze shift to her battered arm and quickly pulled her sleeve down.

He was quick, though.

Before she could pull her arm out of view, his fingers gently wrapped around her arm and pushed her sleeve up. "Kate…what happened?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly for it to be "nothing".

"This looks like more than nothing." His eyes scanned her arm. The bruises, he could now see, were finger marks. "These look like finger marks."

"T-They're not."

Castle wasn't buying it. "Who did this to you?"

"No one," She said, getting a little irritated. "They're just a couple of bruises. It's no big deal."

"Kate," He insisted. "Someone did this to you."

"Nobody did anything to me."

"These are hand marks." He wasn't giving up on this.

"No, they're not." She was breaking a little, he could tell.

"What happened?"

"_Nothing_ happened, Castle. Drop it."

Castle studied her expression, the look…it wasn't Beckett. She looked almost scared, her eyes begged him to stop. But…he couldn't. Someone hurt her. He thought back to the day before. She wasn't hurt then. Then after work Chris picked her up from the precinct. His breath almost hitched in his throat.

"Chris." He concluded. "Chris did this to you."

He couldn't believe it; tall, quiet, polite Chris, hurting his detective...

She froze for a second and he eyes widened just enough to let him know that he was right. "N-no…he didn't."

"Kate…" He spoke so gently to her, he saw her break.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; she looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, yeah he did."

He was furious. "Why?"

"Didn't get around to asking him." She said it so quietly, so…fragile that it almost broke him.

"Are you okay?" He gently let go of her wrist, realizing he was still holding it. "Is your arm all that's hurt?"

She nodded quickly. Kate Beckett had a great poker face, but after studying her for years, he knew when she was lying.

"Where else are you hurt?"

She sighed, thinking about telling him to stop again but he before he knew it, he was being pulled out of his chair and into the break room. She shut the door behind them and took a deep breath before turning to face him. Castle could see so many expressions written across her face; fear, pain, sadness. How had he not noticed how sad she'd been looking lately?

"What…" He began, but trailed off.

She sighed again before turning around and pulling the back of her shirt up a little. He gasped; her back was covered in god-awful bruises. Some were a greenish yellow, fading, obviously older. But then there were dark, violent purple and black bruises leading a line up her spine and then around the side. He wanted to reach out and gently try to soothe the pain, but he knew better.

"Oh my god…Kate…"

She was quiet as she let go of the back of her shirt and turned to face him again.

"Why…why did he do this to you?"

She looked up and met his eyes for a brief second. She hesitated before opening her mouth and almost whispering. "I-I'm pregnant…Chris – he wasn't happy when he found out."

"You're pregnant?" He asked, shocked. When she nodded, he went on. "And that's why he did this to you?"

She nodded again.

He felt himself begin to grow angry, furious really. How could Chris do this to her? How could anyone do this? To not just her, but to anyone?

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two months." She said. "Since I found out about the baby."

Two months? She'd been going home to this for two months? They lived together. Kate moved in with him…two months ago.

"God…Kate…are you okay? How badly are you hurt?"

"It's not that bad." She said quickly. "It doesn't hurt that much."

His eyes scanned over her exposed arm. "There's no way it doesn't…what else did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Castle, really. I'm fine." She smiled a little, fake, forced smile to try to convince him. It didn't work. "Just a couple of bruises on my arms."

"I'm your partner, your friend." He said. "You can tell me."

"It doesn't even hurt." She's flat-out denying it now.

"Kate…"

She was quiet now, wouldn't say anything.

Well, two could play at that game.

He was quiet too.

There were several beats of silence before she spoke.

"He said if I told anyone…he'd hurt the baby." Her voice wavered with the last word, but she remained strong.

"Oh…Kate…"

She shook her head quickly. "…I can handle it. Him."

"No, no." He said. "You can't go back with him." He'd be damned if he lets her go back to him.

"I'll be fine."

"You…you can't stay there if he's hurting you."

She looked up at him, expression firm. His ever-strong detective. "I'm going to leave after the baby's born."

"You can't do this for another seven months"

Her voice wavered again as she spoke. "I-I'm actually four months…so only five more months…"

His heart broke at the sadness in her voice. The hopelessness. "No…no, Kate let me help."

She was quiet, then, "He'll hurt the baby."

He shook his head again. "No, no you can stay at the loft…he can't get past the doorman. You'll be okay."

"Castle, I can't ask you to…"

"You're not asking." He said quickly. "I can't let you go back to Chris."

It was quiet for a while. He almost feared she'd say that she was going back to Chris. He couldn't let her. He'd do anything to get her to get out of there.

"Alright." It was so soft that he barely heard her, but when he did, he sighed in relief.

He was getting her out of there.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Written by Ellie**

_A/N: Hello everyone, I am the other half of _Shattered Glass_, rainbow-dango. Also known as Ellie. I am sincerely sorry for the wait. Not only have I been having a rough time since around early December, I've been having a hard time forcing myself to write this. I don't know. But I'm so, so sorry. Updates will be faster than this, I promise. And chapters will usually be longer than this – this one's kind of a shorty. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I were Andrew Marlowe?_

* * *

They couldn't just leave the precinct, so they waited until Kate's shift ended to go get her stuff. Castle was antsy the whole time, but Kate found that she wasn't anxious at all. She actually felt . . . relieved. She had a way out.

Kate was quiet while she drove to her place, consumed in her thoughts.

She met Chris five months ago, in July, at a bar. He was one of the nicer guys she'd met a bar, and extremely attractive, with thick brown hair, impossibly blue eyes, and an adorable smile. He was so polite, charismatic, and a very good kisser.

In the few months before she found out about the baby, she learned he was easy to anger. Never violent, though. He didn't touch her once in the first three months of their relationship. She figured _everyone has flaws._ He was so sweet and kind and romantic – so what if he got upset a little more often than most? He was a good boyfriend overall. How stupid she was (she blamed her recent heartbreak).

And then she learned she was pregnant, and that . . . broke him, somehow. He got vicious. She threatened to leave; he threatened their baby's life if she left, if she told anyone. So, she hid the bruises as best she could and devised a plan. She'd put up with Chris until the baby was born – she couldn't fight him while still pregnant – and then wage a legal war on the jerk.

But now, Castle knew. And he was determined to help her. And she couldn't help but be a little relieved. She was Kate Beckett, self-sufficient homicide detective, but she needed a little help this time.

It was inescapable, a catch-22; she needed help, but she couldn't get it without greatly endangering both her life and her baby's life.

But Castle had crashed right through the catch-22.

Kate smiled a little to herself. Of course he had. He was Castle, after all.

* * *

Chris was home.

Kate felt nauseas, and blamed it on the little life growing inside her. Blamed it on pregnancy hormones. She wasn't scared of Chris.

"Hey, Kate," he greeted. "You're home early. And you brought a friend."

Chris eyed Castle, scrutinizing the writer in a way that made Kate uncomfortable.

"Chris, this is Richard Castle. You know, the writer that follows me around?" She said. She'd talked about Castle once or twice; she would've talked about him more, if his name hadn't sparked an ugly jealousy in Chris.

Chris nodded, not taking his eyes off Castle.

"Castle, this is my boyfriend, Chris Broderick." Kate finished.

The expression on Castle's face was peculiar; there were hints of anger and disgust, but they weren't overly obvious. The emotion was clearer in his eyes than his face, and Chris didn't seem to notice.

"What is he doing here?" Chris asked, not in a rude way, just merely curious. He was always so polite, so cool, around other people – you'd never guess he frequently beat his pregnant girlfriend.

"He . . . he's here to help me pack." Kate said. _You're not scared of this guy_, a brave voice in Kate's head said stubbornly. _You're not scared of Chris._

"Pack?" Chris grunted.

"Yeah," she said. _C'mon, Beckett, you're a cop, get a hold of yourself._ "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Chris asked, bewildered, as if a woman had never left him before. Cocky asshole.

"Leaving," she repeated.

"For how long?" Chris asked. Kate noticed a beer can in Chris's hand, and noticed the faintest trace of alcohol on his breath (how her crazy pregnancy hormones hadn't picked up on that one right away, she had no idea). So he was a little drunk, then. Wonderful.

"For good," she told him. She remembered telling more than one abused wife that leaving was the hardest part, that things would definitely get better if she got out from under his thumb, and felt the hypocrisy of it wash over her.

Chris laughed. "That's funny, Kate. But you're pregnant, you can't leave."

"Watch me," she said.

She pushed past him, into the apartment, and Castle followed hesitantly. Chris wasn't a very scary guy at first glance, but when you thought about it, he was definitely strong enough to overpower Kate. And she was sure that scared Castle a little.

Chris didn't interrupt her while she packed, but stared at her with an unreadable expression, arms crossed. When Kate finished packing, Castle asked, "Ready to go?"

Kate nodded.

"Kate," Chris said, dangerously calm, "You're not going anywhere."

Kate sighed.

"I mean it, Kate," Chris said. Always trying to control her. "You're pregnant. You aren't leaving."

"Exactly, Chris. I'm pregnant. I'm not letting you hurt my baby anymore."

Chris's eyes flashed to Castle for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Kate," he said warningly.

She kept walking; she noticed _that_ look in Castle's eyes, the one that appeared after a suspect threatened Kate. His body was stiff, tense, eyes flickering between Chris and Kate.

"You coming?" She said to Castle.

He gave her a jerky nod. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

He followed after her as she walked out the door.

"I'll see you in court about the baby!" Chris called after her, a last ditch attempt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied without stopping or turning around.

* * *

_A/N: Again, I'm so, so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_-Ellie_

_P.S. This is Jordann, my laptop is currently broken, but I'll do my best to write the next chapter. If there's any delay, that's why._


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter Three: Written by Jordann**

**AN: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support. For those afraid we're changing Kate, I really would have to kindly disagree. No one knows how she'd act in this situation. Especially while pregnant. (P.S. from Ellie: I personally think Kate is acting fairly in-character, considering that Chris was a nice guy when they met and only became violent after she told him she was pregnant, threatening to kill their unborn child if she told anyone what he was doing.)

* * *

Castle looked over at her. She may have a lot going on, she may be pregnant and hurt, but she was still Kate Beckett. She refused to let him drive.

"Again with the staring." She said with a smile. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but a smile for Castle was enough.

He returned the smile and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You okay?"

She nodded.

He kept stealing glances at her to make sure she was okay. To see if she showed any sign of pain.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I didn't ask."

She looked at him. "You weren't asking very loudly."

They were quiet again and Castle took another look at her. She was looking down at her stomach, which was baby bump-less as of yet, and rubbing it nervously.

"Hey," He said gently. "Everything's going to be okay.

She nodded. "I know…I…I know."

He gave her a soft smile to try to cheer her up. "So, any pregnancy cravings?"

She smiled. "Chocolate. I can't get enough of it. Little one is going to make me fat."

Castle chuckled a little. "Well, I'm starving and I know Remy's has amazing chocolate shakes. Want to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Castle watched her drink her shake in silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm _fine_, Castle." She growled, the tone of a detective annoyed with a stubborn suspect.

He nodded, not convinced at all…but he knew to let her be.

He looks off into space, daydreaming of Nikki and Rook scenes to his grocery list until Beckett's shake hit the table pretty loudly. He looks up and she's rubbing her belly again.

"Is the baby kicking already?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-No…I..." She looked down at her stomach. "Settle down, little one. You're okay."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Her face was pain-stricken as she spoke.

"What's the baby doing?" He asked, needing answers.

She gripped the table tightly. "Just moving around…ow…"

He sat his shake down. ""What's wrong…what's hurting?"

"My back." She said quickly. Damn, she must really be hurting if she told him so easily.

He pulled his wallet from his pocket and sat some money down on the table. "Let's head home and get you settled in."

She nodded and even let him help her up and to the car, which really worried him.

* * *

He was quiet for the rest of the car ride until they pulled up to the loft. She parked in the parking garage and climbed from the car.

He hadn't noticed the slight pained expression on her face whenever she moved before. She made her way to the trunk to retrieve her bags. She went to lift the trunk when Castle stopped her and pushed the trunk open. He grabbed her bags for her.

"I can carry my own bags, Castle."

"I know you can." He replied. Of course she didn't need him to. "But you're not going to."

"Castle."

"I've got them, Beckett."

She sighed. "I'm fully capable of-"

"I'd feel terrible if I made a pregnant woman carry her own bags." He said. "Do it for me?"

She sighed and he knew she was giving in. He started walking for the door. He heard the trunk close and then her walking behind him.

It was quiet in the elevator.

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Castle opened the door and led her in. He stole a glance at her to see a small smile on her face. He smiled too. Hopefully she'd feel at home at the loft with his family.

Alexis looked up from her spot on the couch. "Hey, Dad." She said with a bright smile, her eyes drifting to Kate. "Detective Beckett?"

Kate gave her a little smile. "Hi, Alexis.

"Beckett's going to be staying with us for a little while."

"Why?" Alexis asked, placing the bookmark in her book and standing.

"Uh…I…," Kate struggled. He guessed that she didn't want Alexis to know about Chris or the baby. It was just too complicated.

"The heat in her apartment is out." Castle lied.

"Oh, it must be freezing there." Alexis said.

Kate nodded.

"Well, I need to get to Paige's." She grabbed her coat from the closet and tugged it on. "She you guys later." She said, pulling the door shut.

Just as one red-head left, another appeared. Martha came down the stairs smiling and welcoming Kate. He didn't get the chance to tell her not to before Martha had Beckett in a bone-crushing hug. She stiffened for a moment and her eyes shut tightly before her body began to relax and she returned the hug a little.

When Martha squeezed her tighter, Kate flinched in pain. Martha instantly pulled back. "Oh, dear, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Just a couple bruises. No big deal."

Castle watched his mother's eyes travel to Kate's arms where a few of the bruises were visible. She didn't say anything though.

The phone rings, bringing the conversation and everyone's thoughts to a halt.

"It's probably Gina." Martha said. "She's been calling all day, Richard. She needs you at Black Pawn."

Castle looked at Kate. "Uh, No I -"

"Go, Castle." Kate interrupted. "It's fine."

"Yes, go, Richard. I think Kate and I can manage to get along for a while." She said, flashing a smile at Kate.

Kate smiled a little and nodded.

Castle sighed. "Okay, I'll see you both later." He gave Kate one more look before sitting her bags down and leaving.

Once he was gone, Martha smiled. "Shall I take you to the guest room?"

Kate nodded. "Sure."

Martha helped her with her bags and they climbed the staircase. She led Kate to the room she stayed in only a year before when her apartment was blown up. She sat Kate's bag on the bed.

Kate looked around, nothing was different about the room. It was huge, but had an aura of warmth and coziness (as did the rest of the loft). The bed still had those soft sheets that she liked last time.

Martha's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Was Richard the one who told you that you needed to get away?"

She was quiet for a while, looked at Martha. What was the use of denying it? "…Yeah."

The older woman nodded. "I thought so."

Kate's hands travel back down to rub her belly again. A nervous habit?

"How badly are you hurt?" Martha asked. "And don't give me the sugar-coated version you gave Richard."

"Pretty badly, I guess." She said with a sigh. "My arms and back are pretty banged up."

Martha shook her head angrily. "What did he do to you?"

"I…I don't really want to talk about it, Martha."

Her face softened a little and she nodded. "Of course. That's quite alright, darling."

Kate was quiet, looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you take a hot bath? Soothe the pain a little."

"Sure," Kate said. A hot bath really did sound like an offer she couldn't refuse.

Martha ran her a bath and left everything Kate would need on the sink. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

Kate nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, dear."

And with that, Martha left Kate alone with a bubble bath and her thoughts.

* * *

**What did you think? (: - Jordann**


End file.
